One Day Maybe
by pieiseverything
Summary: College AU Castiel meets Dean Winchester, his roommate's brother. He meets the handsome stranger whilst reading on a bench on campus. Castiel thinks that he will never see this stranger again, but little does he know that this man will flip his world entirely. Destiel - Major Character Death - Rated M because you never know where a story leads. Image courtesy of leoarcana.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Cas never quite understood the world around him. The trees, the sky and all the people living, breathing, and thinking all perked his mind and curiosity. He couldn't help but want to know about everyone and their problems and how he could help. Cas couldn't help but look at a tree or a star and wonder about it; where it had started, when it's time would end. He was a very curious man in a very large and questioning world.

He looked around his dorm; the windows were open wide, showing the thin black screen he both despised and appreciated. A light early autumn breeze whipped through the room, blowing the curtains out and rushing through Cas' hair. He smiled and stood from his desk chair and put down his pencil. The paper wasn't due until a couple more weeks, and quite frankly, he needed a break.

"I'm going out," Cas grabbed his bag as he called to his college roomate, Sam Winchester.

"Alright. See ya later," Sam looked up from his text book and gave a slight wave. Sam was a very nice roomie in Cas's eyes. He was neat, tidy, helpful and really smart. He was a major in Law, unlike Cas whom was a Psychology major. However, they would help each other in which ever way they could. They had become friends the short month that they had known each other and bonded quite quickly over similarities and past happenings and understandings. They were both younger siblings, although Cas had an older sister, Anna, and Sam had an older brother, Dean.

Cas walked out the door and headed down the hallway, passing by a couple open doors and smiling people who would wave and nod with a quite "Hey," or "Hi", hardly ever a "Hello". It was too long of a word and the day was long enough. Something short and simple delighted everyone's ears. Cas always made sure that he smiled and greeted back, because you never know how stressed a person may be and how a smile just might help them. Anna taught him that when he was in high school dealing with his own problems, too. Sometimes that would be the only time he would smile...to help make other people be happy and smile, too.

He rushed out the building, grinning and taking in the wonderful autumn breeze. Leaves whipped around, landing in people's hair and on their shoulders, rolling across the pavements and roads all around the campus. He walked around, finding himself on a bench under a tree missing most of its leaves. Cas leaned back and took out his book from the bag at his side. It was a copy of _The Hobbit_. His friend Charlie couldn't believe that he had never read it or even seen the movies. He decided he'd give it a go, with all hopes of it being as good as she portrayed it to be.

Cas also pulled out his glasses and opened his book to the first chapter. It perked him up almost instantly. The way the words flowed cheerily and quick. He  
liked it, and the vibe the pages gave off, peaceful but eventually suspenseful (unknown to Castiel). He had gotten to about the third chapter when a man sat beside him, music playing so loud he could hear it. It was Metallica's "Master of Puppets". Cas chuckled, his body shaking slightly. It had been a while since he heard that song, and honestly he missed it.

However, the man pulled out his iPod and hit pause, taking out his earbuds and wrapping them tightly around his device. Cas spoke up.

"You know if you keep them too tight, the wire will short and your earbuds will be no good."

The man looked at him and nodded, taking the device out of the pocket of his plaid shirt and unwrapping his earbuds and rewrapping them. "Thanks." His voice was smooth but also had a sort of roughness to it, but it was captivating nonetheless.

Cas smiled. "No problem." He returned to his reading, completely aware of the stranger still watching him.

"Hey, uh, whatcha readin?" The curious man leaned in closer, interested in Castiel's book.

"Oh, uh, _The Hobbit_. My friend Charlie told me I should read it. I like it so far." Cas shut the book, handing it to the handome stranger and took off his glasses.

"What's it about?"

"Well," Cas started, "it's about Bilbo Baggins, a short, chubby thing called a Hobbit. He ends up meeting this guy, Gandalf, who is trying to convince him to  
go out on an adventure. Bilbo refuses, however Gandalf, being the sly thing he is, tells the dwarves 'hey go ahead. I found your theif.' And so the dwarves force Bilbo into this huge adventure to retrieve the treasure stolen by Smaug, a dragon... and that's all I've gotten to so far, really. I mean, there's more to it, but if you must know, then I would suggest reading the book." Cas gave a short laugh as the book was handed back to him.

"It sounds interesting, really." The man sat there a moment before standing up. "I'll have to check it our sometime."

"That you will." Cas said.

"Well, I should probably go. See you around." He gave a wave and headed off in another direction, and Cas thought he would never see the handsome young stranger again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cas pulled out his glasses again, opening the book before shutting it again. A group of people walked over to the tree Cas was sitting under. No one really had a name for the group, they were just assholes whose parents ran theschool. He could see how they were indeed assholes. Their clothes were pressed neatly, and their khakis and skirts had not a wrinkle, but it really wasn't their innocent sweaters that made them assholes, it's how they went about. Despite their looks and strong religious background, they were loud and cruel and thought that the world owed them something. People like that made Cas mad, because it didn't matter who you were or what you did, you were always equal in God's eyes, and the world didn't owe anyone shit.

Now, Cas wasn't all that religious. He believed in God and some of the teachings of Christianity, but he ran into conflict with quite a handful of them, safe to say almost all of the basic rules. He didn't agree with its standpoint on equality and love and how people not apart of this faith would essentially burn in hell. He didn't actually know if any of it was true, if it was all a lie or if it was undeniably true, but he had faith, even if it wasn't as strong as others. And what he did believe, he didn't go and shove it in people's faces when they denied it, or tried proving a point by pulling out the Bible (he really couldn't, he never had a copy with him). He didn't find it right, and he hated it when people did that.

The group had been shouting and laughing amongst each other, being quite the distraction to peole all around trying to do homework or read or enjoy the rare peace and quiet. Joshua Martin, the man Cas assumed lead the group, and Mary Crites, his proclaimed virgin girlfriend (Cas knew that couldn't be true) were leaning into each others ears, talking back and forth most likely about a member of their posse. That was the funny thing about the group, they all hung out, gossiped and laughed with eachother, but not very many of them liked anyone else in the group. They had common intrests like money and power and that was all they needed to take over.

Cas got up, forgetting his glasses were still on his face. He walked away with a quickness, trying to get away from the group as soon as possible. The less they knew about him, the better. He stopped by the food court on his way to his dorm room. He had just enough change to by a cold turkey sandwhich combo and leave a dollar tip. He then headed for the dorm, where he could eat and pretend to work on his paper.

Sam was sprawled on the floor, his face stuck in his book and the door wide open. Cas shook his head, stepping over the sleeping roommate. He felt as if he should have gotten him something to eat, but Sam would only refuse. He hardly ever allowed Cas to buy him any food. Cas could understand, not wanting to be a burden or anything, but sometimes Cas just liked helping. He enjoyed seeing smiles from such simple little pleasures like hlding the door or paying for the person-next-in- line's meal. That was the only repayment he needed, however Sam would always refuse, and if Cas got him something anyways, Sam would always pay him double the amount.

Cas sat down at the desk by the window and set his food down and shrugged his bag off of his shoulder. He reached up to rub his eyes, almost knocking his glasses off. He laughed at his own forgetfulness as he placed his glasses on the desk and sat down and unwrapped his sandwhich. He went over his paper as he ate, listening to the sounds of a sleeping Winchester and music pounding through dozens of iPod docs all across the hall.

Cas finished the rough copy of his paper. "So, this is what boredom leads to," he muttered to himself as he stood, taking his trash up and throwing it into the bin. It was only 7 o'clock on a Friday afternoon, and he didn't know what to do. "I could always just type up my paper," he thought aloud as he dug into his bag, pulling out his laptop, a small ding signalling its wake. He was about to get started when there was a rapping on the wall.

"Sammy?" Cas recognized the voice from earlier and turned around seeing the man he had met earlier on the bench. The stranger walked in and kicked Sam's foot with his shoe. "Hey, Sam."

Sam groaned in response. "What do you want?"

"It's Friday night, what do you think. I want some fun!" He laughed. "There's a bar just outside of campus. I think we should go."

"Dean..." Sam sat up tiredly and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're Dean?" Cas spoke and Dean's head snapped up.

"Oh, hey, yeah. And you're my brother's roommate, Cas, right." Dean gave a grand smile forcing Cas to smile back.

"Yeah. Pleasure to meet you...again." Cas gave a chuckle with the lame attempt to be funny.

"Nice to finally know your name." Dean stared a Cas another moment before looking down at Sam. "So, are we gonna go?"

Sam pulled on his shoes. "Yeah yeah, fine, Let's go." He stood and stretched, almost touching the ceiling with his palms.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at the car." Dean walked out to the car leaving Sam and Cas in their dorm.

"Do you want to join us?" Sam asked as he pulled on his jacket.

"As long as I'm not a bother," Cas grinned awkwardly, grabbing his jacket. "I'd love to. Thanks."

"It's no problem, really." Sam walked out the dor and Cas followed, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cas stopped as he caught sight of Dean's car. It was smooth and black, obviously not from the past few decades. Dean caught Cas staring and smiled. "Like it?"

Cas' head shop up. "Oh, yeah." He walked around to the back, his hand gliding along the silver handle. "What year?" Cas opened the door as did Dean and Sam, the car dropping slightly with their weight.

"She's a '67 Impala." Dean grinned and started the car, Asia's "Heat of the Moment" continuing from where he had left off. Sam groaned and reached over to turn it off. "What's your problem?" They had started moving and Cas wasn't paying attention anymore, he only picked up bits and pieces of how he had heard the song too many times and how it bothered him now.

Cas was busy watching the lights and the people as the walked and spoke with their friends. The world outside was a wonderful thing at times, and he liked to see when people enjoyed it, when it seemed happy. It didn't last forever, and it was good to get a glimpse whenever possible. He looked up at the sky, the stars were starting to slip out into view and the sun was mostly set, only a sliver left.

The car stopped in front of a small place flowing with people in and out. All three of them got our of the car, and Dean stuck his keys in his pockets.

Sam snorted. "Campus Street Bar? That sounds original."

"Oh, give 'em a break, Sammy." Dean stretched and walked up to the doors, Cas and Sam following behind. He held the door open for them. Cas smiled at him as did Sam. "Thank you, Dean." They walked through the doors, looking around in different directions.

"Not bad though," Sam admitted as he headed towards the bar and asked for three beers as Dean found a table for them to sit at.

Cas sat down at the table across Dean as he pretended to look around the bar. "Have you been here before?" He looked up at Dean while he spoke. Dean's eyes gave off a bright green, captivating Cas and causing him to stare.

"No. First time here, to be honest," Dean looked around the dimly lit place. "It's kinda nice, huh." Cas' eyes flickered down to the table as Sam walked over, three beers in hand.

He gave a beer to Dean and one to Cas, keeping the last for himself. "So, Cas, where are you from?" Sam sat down beside his brother, squishing him against the wall. Dean groaned in response and glared at his younger brother.

"I'm from Illinois." Cas took a swig from his beer and looked up at the boys. "What about you two?"

"La-" Dean was interrupted by his sibling.

"We're from Kansas." Sam smiled and sipped his beer as he looked over at Dean.

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Jerk," Sam shot back, and they both grinned slightly as if that was an everyday thing. Cas just stared between the two, missing his own sibling, Anna.

"You two are quite lucky to be going to the same school," Cas looked at Dean, his eye contact lingering. He had to tear himself away to look at Sam.

Dean laughed a little loudly. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Yeah, I can. You get to see your brother whenever you want without traveling fifteen states over." Cas looked down into his beer after his said this, almost regretting it. He missed his sister, dearly and too often a phonecall wasn't good enough. She went to college a year before him in Michigan and would visit on holidays. Then, he still had his parents with him everyday, but now, he only had his roommate Sam and other people who didn't really care that much.

That wasn't to say that Sam Winchester was a bad or boring person, oh no. He just wasn't his flesh and blood, and sometimes, that's what he needed most. His mother and his father, his sister, too.

Dean looked down at the table as if he was thinking of something to say. "Where's your sibling?" He looked up to see Cas finishing his beer.

"Oh, Anna? She's up in Michigan studying Medicine at Central." He smiled at the thought of his sister. "I admire her for her dedication and work, but I could never be a doctor, not like one she will be today." He muttered to himself more than anyone else. He glanced up at Dean. "What are you majoring in, Dean?"

"Oh, well... I'm still not exactly sure, you see." Dean paused and looked up at the ceiling. He was flustered and his cheeks were beginning to shade themselves red. "I have this thing for cars, so I thought about engineering or mechanics, but I din't want to make a career with that. So then I thought about music and how I could work for a record company but..." He shook his head and looked dow ashamed. "Everyone has it all figured out, but I don't know."

"Don't feel bad, Dean," Cas had the urge to touch Dean's arm like Anna would do to him, but that would seem a little off. "If you wait and figure it out, take your time, you'll know what you want to do, and you'll enjoy doing that."

"I never really put that into perspective." Dean looked up at Sam, feeling a little better now knowing he'd have a happier life in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean watched as Cas fiddled with his phone, nimble fingers gliding against the glowing touch screen. He stared at Cas's hands and the graceful movement of his veins sliding beneath his skin. None of it made sense, Cas. He was neat and put together, quiet and honestly quite gorgeous. However, Dean had barely known him and could not find it possible to love such a person.

Little did Dean know that Cas felt the same way, just a little spark when he caught the bright green eyes of Dean Winchester. Dean was tall, handsome and oh, the voice on that man could captivate the angels. Cas had heard a lot about Dean through Sam, how even through everything, Dean was always there to help and make sure his little brother was okay. That right there mad Dean all the more special. He wasn't selfish or unkind like he might seem to put off sometimes. Dean, as Sam put it, would be asked to go grab a stick of butter for a batch of cookies and then go and make the whole batch himself.

Sam gave a cough, snapping the two's attention towards him.

"Yeah, Sam?" Cas asked as he put his phone to sleep and laid down on the table.

"Do you guys want another round? I got paid yesterday."

"Yeah, Sammy, that would be great." Dean smiled and Cas simply nodded with a polite thank you.

On his way to the bar, Sam bumped into Jessica Moore. She was smallish, slim, blonde and beautiful. "Oh, I'm so sor- Jessica?" Sam smiled at her as she turned around to face him. "It's nice seeing you here. What are you up to?"

"Well, I was supposed to be here with some friends, but they seem to not be here." She looked around Sam and all around the bar. Her friends nowhere to be seen.

"Have you tried calling them?" Sam asked the bar tender for another round of beers as he listened.

"Yeah, but no one will answer." She sighed and looked down at her shoes before looking back up at Sam. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm here with Dean and Cas," he paused a moment. "Would you like to join us?"

"If it isn't a problem." Jessica nodded and followed Sam to the table where Dean and Cas had been talking about their psychology teacher they realised that they had the same period.

"Dude is such a dick. Ah, thanks, Sam." Dean took two of the beers from his younger brother and handed one to Cas.

"Who're you?" Cas inquired as he took a sip from his beer.

"I'm Jessica." She smiled to the both of them as she sat down beside Sam, causing Dean and Cas to scoot around the half circle bench. "Sam and I work together in class." As Jessica spoke, she looked up at Sam who had smiled her way. Her smile grew wider and a hue of red flushed on her cheeks.

"I'm Sam's brother, Dean." He gave a smile back and looked over at Cas. "And this is our friend Cas, Sam's roommate."

"Finally nice to meet you," Jessica smiled and sipped at her own drink. Sam watched her with admiration and Dean only rolled his eyes.

Cas nudged Dean in the arm, "Don't be rude, Dean." Dean shook his head in response and looked over at Cas.

"So, Cas, tell me about yourself. What's your family like?" Dean questioned, eyeing Cas.

"Oh, well…" Cas took in a deep breath and looked at the table before speaking. "My dad, he's a preacher at a church a few miles from our house. He's really…strict about everything, too." Cas's eyes widened as he spoke. "And my mother is as sweet as one could be. She's kind and unlike my father, forgiving. Mom married dad after she divorced Anna's father for reasons no one really told me."

Cas paused, staring at the ceiling. "My sister, Anna, is a wonder, really. She gets it from mom, her bright orange hair, and she's sweet as a peach, really. She made living in that household bearable… What about you, Dean Winchester? What's your road so far?"

Jessica and Sam were chatting in the background, but neither Cas nor Dean paid any attention.

"I've lived with Sammy and Dad for all I can remember until a couple of weeks ago. We used to do a lot of travelling, Dad's way of dealing with the depression of mom's death… We would find a new place but we'd never stay long. Finally, Dad found it high time to get back to Kansas, to settle back down. I think really it was Bobby that got to him, saying that if he didn't settle down and actually have a life with us instead of running away, he'd lose us, too." Dean looked at the watch on his wrist. Had they already been here and hour and a half?

"Hey, Dean, Cas," Sam and Jessica stood. "Jess and I are gonna head out. I'll see you guys later." Sam followed out of the booth after Jessica.

"Bye, guys. Nice meeting you," She smiled widely as they left, giving a wave before walking out the door finally.

Cas moved over, sitting in the middle of the rounded booth. "Want another?" Cas inquired as he looked at Dean's empty bottle.

"I can get it. What about you?" Dean stood as he pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The two spent the rest of the night there, laughing and talking and beers galore. They didn't leave until last call and were forced to stumble back to the dorm hall laughing over jokes shared earlier.

Dean invited Cas to spend the night in his dorm room; Cas quickly followed him in, surprised not to find a roommate. "Do you have a roommate?" Cas looked at the empty top bunk.

"Thankfully, no." Dean yawned and slid into the bottom bunk. He grabbed an extra pillow and gave Cas his blanket. "Here ya go. You can take the top bunk if you want."

"Thanks," Cas smiled at Dean through the dark and climbed into the top bunk where he fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Cas woke up groggy and a little hung-over a few hours later. It wasn't until a minute after he had sat up when he realized where he was. He stretched and yawned, swinging his feet over the end of the bed.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean was sitting at his desk, the screen bright in the dim room. "Or really, afternoon."

"What?" Cas stared to see what was on the computer screen, but all he saw was a wallpaper of a Led Zeppelin logo. "What time is it?"

"A little past lunch. Speaking of which," Dean shut the lid of his laptop and stood up, "I'm starving. Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Cas's hesitation provoked Dean to offer to pay.

"That won't be necessary, I have money with me." Cas hopped down from the bunk and went to grab his jacket before stopping. "Is it cold out?"

"According to my phone, it's around 60 right now." Dean looked at his phone and the pocketed it.

Cas nodded and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket. Dead. "Do you mind if I stop by my dorm to grab clean clothes?" Maybe even shower.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your dorm in a half hour? Can you ask Sam if he'd like to join us?"

"No problem. See you soon." Cas waved a little as he walked out the door and headed for his dorm.

When he arrived, he found Sam sitting on his bunk talking on his phone.

Sam perked up after seeing his roommate walk through the door. "Hey, Jess. I gotta go. Call you in a bit, okay?" He smiled as he hung up the phone and tossed it on his pillow. "What did you end up doing last night?"

Cas's red face gave Sam the impression of maybe a _who_ not _what_. "Nothing, really… Uh, Dean and I stayed over until closing time at the bar."

"And?" Sam hopped off the top bunk, which for him wasn't really a big leap.

"And Dean let me sleep in his spare bunk." Cas walked over to his tiny dresser, put his phone on to charge, and pulled out his clothes. "Also," Cas stopped before walking out of the room, "Dean is coming by later so we can go out to lunch. Would you like to join?"

Sam looked disappointed. "Sorry, I've got plans with Jess. Maybe next time, yeah?"

"Yeah." Cas walked out to go take a shower.

The showers were empty when Cas got in there; the only sound he could hear was the slow dripping water coming from leaky shower heads. It would be the perfect scene for a horror film if the lights were flickering. Cas shook his head. "Don't think like that. You're fine," he muttered to himself as he turned on the shower. First, it felt like ice but then it began to grow warmer as the seconds chugged on.

As he waited for the temperature of the water to cool off, Cas stripped off his clothes behind the curtain. It was a weird and small set-up of how they had the showers. They had a shower behind one curtain and in front of that curtain was the place where you could change. It made no sense because the water always slid into the supposed to be dry part and always left the bottom of your pants soaking wet.

After his shower and getting dressed, Cas walked back up to his dorm to find Sam had already left. He checked the time on his phone. Dean would be here any minute. He tried his best to dry his hair out and at least look a little decent before going out.

There was a knock on the doorframe causing Cas to jump. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you." Dean stepped inside and looked Cas up and down. Cas was wearing a light blue shirt. Almost as blue as Cas's eyes. "Blue's my favourite colour," Dean smiled and Cas blushed.

"If we're stating favourite colours, mine is green." It wasn't a lie, Cas had grown rather fond of the colour green in just a few short hours.

Dean grinned and leaned up against the wall. "Are you ready to go? I was thinking we could go to Biggerson's just outside of campus. Is that alright?"

Cas nodded. "Sounds great." He slid his shoes on and followed Dean to his car.

"So I take it Sam had other plans." Dean asked as he turned right out campus.

"Yeah. He said he and Jess had some things going on and that he'd go another day." Cas looked out his window of the passenger seat, listening to the hum of the impala.

Dean nodded. "Ah. That's fine…so, it's just the two of us then." He snuck a look at Cas and watched him as he spoke, his eyes never breaking sight of what was out the window.

"Yeah. That seems so," Cas smiled. He was both glad and nervous about it just being the two of them. Butterflies flew in his stomach and adrenaline seemed to be pumping through his veins. He tapped his fingers on his knee, the only way he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Dean parked his car in the open space near the front door. "Rock star parking." He laughed and cut the engine off. He got out the car and waited for Cas so he could lock up.

Cas looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. Not many trees were up and still standing. Light poles littered the sides of the street; empty bottles and cans were scattered here and there. Cas's eyebrows furrowed as he took it all in. He wondered how people could just not care.

"Are you okay, Cas?' Dean pulled Cas away from his thoughts. He walked over to the door, ready to pull it open when Cas made his way over.

"Oh, yeah." Cas nodded and followed after Dean, walking through the now wide open door.

Dean and Cas were seated in a booth by the window. Outside they saw the clouds grew grey and gloomy. The wind whirled, and it seemed like the trees were dancing to music only they could enjoy.

"And it was such a nice day, too…" Dean frowned before looking up at their waiter.

The waiter smiled as if to make an attempt to make the two happy. "Welcome to Biggerson's. My name is Michael, and I be your waiter today. What can I get you two to drink?"

Dean looked through the menu once more unable to find the drinks section. All he saw were shakes, and not that they were bad or anything, he just really needed some caffeine. "Do you have Coke or Pepsi?"

"Pepsi," Michael gave a nod as if he were reassuring himself.

"Alright then, I'll take a Pepsi."  
"Uh, me, too. Please," Cas smiled at the waiter who grinned back eagerly and wide.

"Alrighty! I'll be back with those in a minute." And with that, Michael bounded off towards the back.

"Have you ever been here before, Cas?" Dean leaned onto the edge of the table and stared into Cas's bright blue eyes. If he could, he'd stay there forever gazing into the most gorgeous pairs of eyes he had ever seen.

Cas shook his head. "Never. I used to see them all the time at home. I'd ask to go, but Dad always said 'Another day.' I guess that day is today, huh?" Cas smiled, and blushed. His eyes darted to the table,

Dean held back his laugh. "I think you'll like it here. They have great burgers."

"I have some pretty high standards when it comes to burgers."

"Just burgers…or in general?" Dean gave a hopeful look. In most people's eyes, Dean never met "high" standards.

"Burgers." Cas lifted his head and locked gazes with Dean.

"Well then, you won't be disappointed. I can tell you that." Dean smiled, and if he could have, Dean would have leaned in closer to Cas.

Michael came back with their Pepsis and placed them on the table along with two straws. "Have you decided what to order yet?" Michael pulled his tray under his arm.

Dean looked at Cas, and when he got his nod, Dean turned back to Michael. "Yeah, I believe we're ready.

"Awesome." Michael pulled out his pad of paper and his pencil ready to write. "Is this together or separate?"

"Separa-" Cas was cut off.

"Together." Dean said and grinned at Cas who sighed in response.

The blond nodded. "Alrighty, what would you like?"

"The double bacon cheeseburger. Fries, too." Dean folded his menu and handed it to Michael.

"Alrighty," the blond scribbled in his notepad. "And for you?"

"I'll uh…" Cas skimmed through the burger section one more time, "the smoked apple bacon burger with cheddar, not Swiss. Please."

"Would you like fries or onion rings?"

"Fries would be great, thank you."

Michael smiled and tucked the paper pad into his apron pocket. "Alright, I'll go to the back and put your order in." And with that, Michael set off with a bound in his step.

Cas picked up his straw and tore off the end of the wrapper. He brought the open end of the straw to his lips and waited for Dean's attention to turn to him.

"You know, Cas," Dean turned his head from drizzling rain that had begun a few minutes ago, "you're actua-"

Cas had blown the straw wrapper at Dean's face. A grin spread across his pale face asDean came t terms what had just happened.

"Is that what we're doing now?" Dean grabbed his straw and tore off the end of the wrapper. He blew into the straw and Cas took cover, only nothing happened. "This is jank."

Cas laughed, and Dean tore the rest of the wrapper off, crumpled it and threw it in Cas's direction. "It ain't funny." Dean tried not to laugh along, but it was damn near impossible when Cas had a grin like that.

"I find it hilarious," Cas smiled and took a sip from his chilled Pepsi.


End file.
